Wild Kratts, Season 3, Episode 13: Sailfish Racer
by ShorinRyuKarateKobudo
Summary: Aviva is trying to invent the fastest, water-moving technology she can think of, but needs an inspiration. The Kratt Brothers and Brandon introduce to her the sailfish, the fastest swimmer in the world. They arrive at a spot where sailfish are abundant, only to discover Zach is up to no good.


Location: Caribbean Sea

Featured Animals: Atlantic Sailfish, Sardine, Flying Fish, Shortfin Mako Shark, Bottlenose Dolphin, Green Sea Turtle, Remora, Herring Gull

Villains of the Week: Zach Varmitech

Animal name(s): Torpedo, Whistle, Click, Shield, Fishy

The Wild Kratts are out in the ocean. Chris and Martin are preoccupied, having fun with their manta ray boards. Koki, as usual, is on the monitor. Jimmy, as always, is napping. And Brandon is maintaining his weapons, like he does all the time. But, Aviva is looking out into the window very gloomy.

"What's the matter Aviva?" Koki asked.

"I invented so many cool technologies that can move fast," said Aviva, "On land, in the air, and underground, but I'm missing an invention that can move fast underwater."

"You did make a lot of awesome inventions that can move fast," said Jimmy waking up from his nap, "Inventions that both move on and underwater."

"Yeah," said Aviva, "But what if we need to move faster, like when going on recon or to escape quickly?"

"I know what you mean," said Brandon putting away his weapons, "This ever increasing threat of the new villains will definitely require any form of contingency plan."

"But what is the fastest creature that swims?" Aviva wondered.

"We know!" said the Kratt brothers returning from their fun.

"What is it called?" Aviva asked.

"It's a sailfish!" said the Kratt brothers.

"A sailfish?" said Koki.

"Yeah, they are THE fastest swimming creature in the world!" said Martin.

"Able to swim up to 68 mph," said Chris, "Almost rivaling the cheetah on land!"

"I have to see one in action!" said Aviva.

"Okay, then," said Martin, "Jimmy, to the Caribbeans!"

"On it! Next stop, the Caribbeans!" said Jimmy who flies the Tortuga to the Caribbean Sea.

Upon arriving at the Caribbeans, Chris and Martin immediately run out with their manta ray boards.

"Wa-hoo!" said the Kratt brothers as they run out, "Creatures! Here we come!"

"Hey Brandon, can you tell us more about these sailfish while the Kratt brothers are in their moment?" Koki asked.

"Sure," said Brandon who heads to the monitor, "This is a sailfish."

"Wow, it kinda looks like a swordfish," Koki observed.

"Yup, they sure do," said Brandon, "Except sailfish are generally smaller, ranging around 4-5 feet long, and have a much larger dorsal fin."

"Why such a big dorsal fin?" Aviva asked.

"The dorsal fin was seen being used for two purposes," said Brandon, "One is to scare off predators and the other to herd schools of small fish or squid."

"Amazing how streamline this fish is," said Aviva, "I hope the guys can find one in action, soon. I think I just discovered an inspiration to make the fastest underwater invention."

"But hang on," said Koki, "Wouldn't that huge dorsal fin be a huge drag for the sailfish?"

"Naturally, yeah," said Brandon, "That's why they fold it down so that they can move fast."

_Meanwhile..._

Zach Varmitech is flying over the Caribbean Sea.

"Move it, Zachbots!" Zach ordered, "I don't like waiting! And someone get me a cookie, now!"

The Zachbots move around frivolously. One Zachbot is sweeping the floor. A few more are wiping the windows. And another one steering the jet. All of the sudden, the jet begins to make a loud beeping sound. The Zachbots react to the beeping noise.

"What's that beeping sound!" Zach shouted, "I want answers!"

A Zachbot leads Zach to a room. The room is where the power engine lies and Zach analyzes the engine.

"Oh, running low on fuel, huh," said Zach, "Well there's no way I want to rely on any gas pump! No, I want the source. Zachboots! I need you guys to gather all the materials I need to build a giant drill to tap into the raw petroleum hidden under these waters. I'll search for the most untapped source of oil to fuel this jet. Now get crackin'!"

The Zachbots leave and return with eggs and a large salad bowl. They then start cracking the eggs into the bowl.

"No, no, no," said Zach, "Not cracking! I meant start constructing the drill that can tapp into the oil! Now get to it!"

The Zachbots take his orders and leave to construct the drill.

Meanwhile, Chris and Martin are out at sea, on the look out for creatures.

"Oh, what's the best way to find the fastest creature in the sea?" Chris wondered looking through his binoculars.

"I think I know how," said Martin pointing at a seagull flying above them.

"Of course, where the seagulls go, there has to be prey nearby," said Chris who follows the seagull.

"Hey, Chris! Wait for me!" said Martin trying to catch up with Chris.

All of the sudden, some old friends pop up to the surface, and they are two bottlenose dolphins the Kratt brothers have met before: Click and Whistle.

"Click! Whistle! Haha, so good to see you guys!" said Martin, "I'm pretty sure you guys are after the same thing that seagull wants."

Then, flying fish jump out and start to glide.

"Whoa, so that's what they're after," said Chris, "Flying fish."

"And there goes Fishy," said Martin.

A shortfin mako shark then jumps out of the water, successfully catching a flying fish in midflight.

"Whoa, that was a shortfin mako shark," said Martin, "One of the fastest and highest jumping sharks in the world!"

"Quick, let's take a quick dive," said Chris who jumps into the water.

"I'm with you, bro," said Martin.

Underwater, they notice how Click and Whistle are corralling a school of sardines.

"Wow, a school of sardines," said Chris, "An easier alternative for the dolphins to prey on. Good thing they got them into a bait ball."

"Except it was like that before Click and Whistle arrived," said Martin.

"Really? Then who did?" Chris wondered.

"Look!" said Martin pointing at the sailfish herding the school of sardine.

"SAILFISH!" said the Kratt brothers.

Back at the Tortuga, the rest of the gag heard the news.

"They found a sailfish!" said Aviva all excited.

"Alright!" said Koki.

"Way to go!" said Jimmy.

"That was almost effortless," said Brandon.

"Hey, anything's possible with the Kratt brothers!" said Jimmy.

"Guys, I need you to quickly get as much info as you can before she swims away," said Aviva.

"She?" Jimmy asked, "How would you know if it's a male or female?"

"It's easy," said Koki, "We know that in billfishes, like swordfish, sailfish, and marlins, the females are bigger than males. And since that sailfish is approximately the same length as the maximum length sailfish can be, according to Brandon, we can safely assume that's a female."

"Don't worry, we have a plan," said Chris who pulls out the miniaturizer, "Let's miniaturize!"

The Kratt brothers miniaturize and then approaches the sailfish still trying to catch a sardine. They manage to hitch a ride on the sailfish.

"How is this?" said Martin, "We are riding on the world's fastest swimming creature in the world!"

"Just brace yourself, bro" said Chris, "Once this starts swimming, there's no stopping her."

"Oh that's right! I need to give her a name," said Martin, "Let's see... I'll call you... Torpedo!"

Torpedo keeps circling the sardine shoal, using her sail-shaped dorsal fin to corral them.

"Whoa, look at the way she uses dorsal fin to keep the sardines in," said Chris, "Now that's awesome!"

"Large fin?" Koki wondered, "How can the world's fastest swimmer be needing such a huge sail? Wouldn't that just slow her down? And if I recall, her larger relatives don't even have dorsal fins that large."

"Perhaps the larger dorsal fin serves as another purpose, then," said Martin, "So far, we're seeing how she uses her large dorsal fin to herd the sardines. Perhaps she has other uses for her huge dorsal fin."

Torpedo then starts darting through the shoal, using her snout to stun a fish.

"Martin, look!" said Chris, "Just like _, Torpedo also uses her long bill to stun and catch prey. That's something we already know how to use."

Shield then appears into the scene and swims right into the feeding frenzy.

"Hey, it's shield!" said Martin all excited, "Hi Shield!"

"Oh no! Shield is heading right towards the feeding frenzy!" said Chris all concerned.

Shield was continually swimming until Torpedo aims her bill at Shield. Shield tilts his shell and his shell takes a series of blows from Torpedo. Shield moves on after that.

"Wow, did you see that?" said Chris, "Like a sword clashing against a shield."

"That was great," said Aviva, "But now I need to see her in action."

"She's right," said Martin, "If we're gonna get sailfish powers, we need to scan her once she's on the move."

"We already have swordfish powers," said Chris, "and sailfish have a similar anatomy, so all we need is to know what she does with her massive dorsal fin in order for her to swim at top speeds of up to 68 mph!"

All of the sudden, the same shortfin mako shark appeared and sets its eyes on Torpedo.

"Martin! Mako! 12 o'clock!" said Chris pointing at the shortfin mako shark, "Shortfin mako sharks are known for hunting large, streamline fish, including tunas, mackerels, bonitos, and even billfishes!"

"I think that mako shark has its eyes set on us!" Martin panicked while gripping onto Torpedo.

"Don't worry, guys," said Aviva, "Just hang on tight and don't let go."

The chase begins with the shortfin mako shark making its move. Torpedo reacts by darting away as fast as she can. As she swims, the Kratt brothers are holding on as much as they can.

"Whoa!" said the Kratt brothers.

"¡Increíble!" said Aviva, "Torpedo literally folded her sailfin back til' it's completely flat to maximize her speed!"

"The tailfin is also very stiff," said Brandon, "Connected with muscles, that tail is the powerhouse of the sailfish."

"Okay, I think I have what I need to build my latest invention plus creature powers," said Aviva, "I'll just need to modify these swordfish creature power disks so you guys can also become the world's fastest swimming creatures on the planet!"

"That's awesome!" said the Kratt brothers still holding onto Torpedo throughout the chase.

Back with Zach, he is scanning the bottom of the ocean, looking for fossil fuel.

"Ha, with this device I made, I don't need no stinkin' "gas station" when I can just get my own to fuel my jet," said Zach, "Ahahaha!"

"Fossil fuel located!" said Zach's computer.

"Perfect!" said Zach as he looks at an image of a chamber full of fossil fuel, covered with trapped pockets of methane gas.

"Huh? What are those weird bubbles covering the fossil fuel?" Zach wondered, "No matter! Zachbots! Prepare to drill!"

The Zachbots did exercise drills instead.

"No, no, no! I mean prepare my drilling machine to extract the fossil fuel!" Zach shouted, "Now get to it!"

The Zachbots head out to prepare the massive drilling machine. The machine begins to bore into the surface floor, leaking some of the oil underneath.

"Fuel extraction in-progress, 5% complete," said Zach's computer.

"Yes!" said Zach, "I am the world's greatest geniuses!"

Meanwhile, the Kratt brothers are close to loosing their grip on Torpedo.

"Whew, what a chase," said Martin, "That mako did not want to give up."

"But even the world's fastest shark in the world is nowhere close to matching the speed of the fastest fish in the world," said Chris, "But now we have another problem."

"What is it bro?" Martin asked.

"How will she stop!?" said Chris.

Torpedo lifts her sailfin and her huge sailfin almost completely stops her. The sudden brake launches the Kratt brothers off.

"Whoa!" said the Kratt brothers.

"Now that was awesome!" said Chris.

"So that's how she slows down," said Martin, "She raises her massive sailfin to create a lot of drag, and then turns to slow down. That's why she has such a massive dorsal fin that can fold completely!"

"Awesome," said Chris, "Now we just need to try it out!"

"I got you boys covered!" said Aviva, "Two sailfish creature power disks with sailfish powers ready!"

The creature power disks with sailfish powers get teleported to the Kratt brothers. The Kratt brothers grab the disks and insert them into their Creature Power suits.

"We are kinda covered in sailfish slime," said Chris.

"It's good enough for me!" said Martin.

They both press the button in the middle of their suit and shout "ACTIVATE CREATURE POWER SUIT!" They turn into scale-sized versions of Torpedo.

"Alright!" said the Kratt brothers.

The Kratt brothers enjoyed themselves with their creature powers.

"Hehe," said Aviva watching them have fun through the main monitor, "That should keep them busy while I make some last minute adjustments to my newest invention."

"Cool, what is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Ta-da!" said Aviva, revealing her new invention, "It's the Ocean-Racer! A mini-trimaran based on the design of the sailfish so one person can easily move across the ocean at either great speeds or long distance. It's great for recon and for escaping."

"But it's small," said Jimmy.

"Exactly," said Aviva, "The size allows maximum speed and minimal drag so recon and escape can be quick. Perfect for a certain boyfriend I know."

The Kratt brothers begin to play sword fight until they spot a trail of oil.

"That does not look good, bro," said Martin, "I'm gona check it out."

"Wait!" said Chris being cautious, "We don't to accidentally breathe in whatever that is. Let's use out super swimming powers to find the source."

"Right at ya, bro," said Martin as he and Chris follow the oil spill.

At the Tortuga...

"Guys, the Kratt brothers just discovered an oil spill," said Koki.

"Looks like now's the time to deploy the Ocean-Piercer," said Aviva, "Ready, babe?"

"Oh yeah," said Brandon in the Ocean-Racer.

"Fire away!" said Aviva activating the Ocean-Racer, and Brandon zips off to catch up with the bros.

Back with Zach, the drill continues to bore at the bottom of the seafloor.

"Fuel tank 85% full," said Zach's computer.

"Just a little bit more and I'll be back home!" said Zach.

Just then, an explosion occurred at the bottom of the seafloor. Oil floods the water around the drill and an inferno blazes the drilling machine. Zach's private jet is fire-proof and "impenetrable" like he claims. So, the jet wasn't harmed. The drilling machine was still intact after the explosion.

"What was that," said Zach, "Zachbots! Go fix the problem!"

The Zachbots fly down to see the drilling machine on fire. They immediately extinguist the fire.

The Kratt brothers and Brandon saw the whole incident from afar.

"Oh no," said Martin, "Zach has gone way too far, this time."

"We have to stop that drill and save the ocean from that oil," said Chris.

"A task that would've been impossible for us," said Martin, "Until we acquired a ninja in our team."

"Okay then, it's settled," said Chris, "Ninja, I want you to go stop the drill while Aviva use the same protzoas that breaks down the oil?"

"The ones I made are suitable in freshwater," said Aviva, "I'll need to synthesize them to be more adapted to saltwater."

"And what about the oil," said Koki.

"We can contain the oil," said Martin.

"We can?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah, with sailfish powers!" said Martin.

"Martin, sailfish use their powers to corral sardines," said Chris.

"But we caan also use it to contain as much of the oil spill as we can," said Martin, "It's the only shot we have!"

"Okay bro, I'm with you on that," said Chris as he and Martin begin using their sailfish powers to contain as much of the oil spill as they can.

"It's working!" said Martin, "Sailfish powers rule!"

"Using the combintaion the the sailfish's speed and large dorsal fin, the oil is not spreading," said Chris, "But we have to keep coordinating our movement, otherwise well lose it."

"Wow, look at the brothers go," said Aviva watching on the monitor, "Now that's some teamwork they're doing."

"I just found out what happened," said Koki, "Zach was trying to extract some fossil fuel underneath the bottom of the seafloor by using his giant drill. But when he started drilling, he hit some pockets of trapped methane gas, which incombination with the friction of the drill on the rock and flammable fossil fuel resulted in that explosion Zach created!"

"Zach's plane is really tough," Jimmy observed, "It didn't even explode, let alone catch on fire."

"Ninja, do whatever it takes to stop that drill," Aviva messaged to Brandon.

"I'm on it," said Brandon who jumps out of the Ocean-Racer and onto the drilling platform that was rid of the fire by the Zachbots. All the Zachbots turn and face Brandon while Zach arrives onto his drilling machine.

"What happened here!?" said Zacch who then faces Brandon, "You, you're the one who tried to blow up my drill!"

"Are you mad," said Brandon in defense, "You're the one who created this mess and I'm gonna stop you by turning off this drill!"

Brandon draws his chisa katanas.

"Hahaha," Zach laughed maniacally, "Like I'm gonna let you stop me from refueling my jet! Zachbots! Engage protocol "Anti-Ninja"!

The Zachbots disassembles and then reassembles onto Zach to form a mechanical suit that covers Zach.

"Like what you see?" said Zach, "I've been preparing this so that I can battle you!"

Brandon attempts a few slashes on Zach's machanical suit, but doesn't get through. Zach counters by hovering up, using his rocket boots, and punches Brandon across the platform.

"Ninja, get up!" Aviva shouted through Brandon's Creature pod.

Brandon gets up and attaches both his chisa katanas to his collapsible bo staff the a double-sided, tri-section naginata.

"Ha! Your toys are no match for my genius!" said Zach who attempts to fly straight at Brandon. Brandon throws smoke-bombs and Zach misses. "You can't hide from me that easily! My suit has a scanner that will find you easily."

Zach scan the platform covered in smoke, only to have a storm of shurikens and kunais being thrown at him.

"You think you're silly trowing stars can stop me?" said Zach walking out of the smoke unscathed.

"I wasn't trying to stop you," said Brandon at the base of the drill, "I'm trying to stop this drill!"

Brandon takes his weapon and destroys the machine, stopping the drill from drilling even futher.

"My invention!" said Zach, "I will destroy you with my indestructable armor!"

"Hey Zach!" said Aviva who arrives on a buzz bike, "You are in so much trouble!"

"Huh, you!" said Zach.

"Is it really to hard for you to refuel at a gas station rather than trying to get your own?" said Aviva, "It's people like you that creatures are suffering! When are you gonna learn!?"

Aviva drops a vile of protozoans that quickly broke down all the oil in the seawater.

"Huh, like you can stop me," said Zach, "I will one day become the greatest inventor in the world!"

"You know, Zach," said Chris who pops up on the surface, "You really do need to stop thinking about yourself."

"Yeah," said Martin, "Your actions prevent creatures from living free and in the wild. Can you at least imagine how world would be like if there are no other creatures left?"

"I don't care!" said Zach, "All I care is that I can stop you with my indestructable armor that your ninja cannot penetrate with any of his weapons!"

"Any of them, you say?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah!" said Zach who then turns around to see Brandon in the Ocean-Racer, airborne, and headind straight at Zach. The Ocean-Racer destroyed Zach's armor, leaving himself standing, "AHHHH!"

"I was aware of your attempt to build a mechanical suit," said Aviva, "My latest invention is just as tough, or even tougher, than yours."

"OOOOOH! Fine then, I'm outta here!" said Zach who storms back into his private jet, "And you can keep my scrap metal, you Wild Rats!"

"That's Wild Kratts!" said the entire gang.

Everyone regroups back in the Tortuga.

"Whew, what an adventure," said Chris.

"I'll say, sailfish powers are amazing!" said Martin.

"We were able to save the ocean using your powers," said Koki.

"But what really saved the ocean was your teamwork," said Aviva.

"You mean OUR teamwork," said Chris, "We are a team afterall."

"Yeah!" said Jimmy.

"Hey Brandon," Martin called out, "Did you catch one, yet?"

Brandon is near the waters, fishing for a Torpedo, the sailfish. He manages to hook Torpedo and lands her quickly for the Kratt brothers to touch.

"Wanna race around the Caribbean Sea before sundown?" Martin asked.

"You're on bro!" said Chris.

The Kratt brothers turn into sailfish and swim.

"We'll keep on Creature-venturing!" said Martin.


End file.
